Episode 8225 (30th September 2013)
Plot Nick continues to speak David’s name. The Rehabilitation Nurse thinks David’s presence might help matters. Gail rings him and summons him to the hospital. Michelle argues with Ryan, thinking that his idea of going back to Ibiza is stupid. Hayley returns from her CT scan. She talks about keeping a journal of her final days and tries to persuade Roy to keep on with his driving lessons. Michelle tries to persuade Ryan to stay, worried about the drugs scene in Ibiza, but he refuses to change his plans. David turns up to see Nick. He talks to him as the womenfolk watch on but Nick suddenly has a panic attack, setting off the alarms. Faye is upset when Grace Piper refuses to contact her. Owen tries to chase up a big debt from a slippery customer, Pat Phelan, who has declared himself bankrupt. Nick calms down but the staffs are puzzled over what brought on the panic attack. David leaves the hospital and goes to the Rovers, unable to listen to any more. He tells Tina what happened at the hospital and how terrified Nick looked when he saw him. Ryan can’t find his passport anywhere and thinks Michelle has hidden it. She helps him look and finds it, giving him her reluctant blessing. Wanting the rental money, Owen offers the Victoria Street flat back to Tina. Gary and Owen try to think of an unorthodox way of getting the money back from the customer. David sneaks back to the hospital to talk to Nick who is scared stiff when he sees him. David begs him to say nothing of the car crash as they will all suffer from the consequences if he does. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan Guest cast *Rehab Nurse - Annie Sawle Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Nick’s room and corridor *Unknown park Notes *A second nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited, although she has a line of dialogue. *Hayley Cropper's decision to keep a journal was linked to the internet series Hayley's Diary, a mixture of photo essays, mini-episodes and a behind the scenes special of the location sequences of Episode 8236 (16th October 2013) which ran for just over two weeks from 30th September. Also in this episode, Roy speaks of Hayley's fear of puppets which links to the first of the mini-episodes, Conquering my fear of..., released on 1st October. *The park through which David and Kylie Platt walk is St John's gardens, the site of a former church and its yard on Byrom Street in Manchester, which is next to the Granada studios building. The same location was used in Episode 1171 (5th April 1972) for the scenes featuring Ray Langton and Vicki Bright and Episode 8021 (19th December 2012) for scenes with Tyrone Dobbs and Kirsty Soames. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail asks David to come to the hospital as Nick repeatedly says his brother's name; and Michelle is left reeling after Ryan's shock announcement and is furious with Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,730,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes